A Horrible Mistake
by EmiTheImmortalVampire
Summary: Based off the anime Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi, what happens when Yugi signs up for Shounen manga and ends up in a section called Shounen Ai! (A.K.A. Yaoi) It turns out the head of the editing department is nearly a duplicate of Yugi but is infamous for his harsh attitude. Will Yugi stay with this job or transfer? M for lemons and sexual themes. YamiXYugi and BakuraXRyou
1. Chapter 1

**Emi: Alright, so I don't get asked this later -gets a mega phone- Kori: Emi is this really ne-**  
**Emi: I have gotten inspiration from and anime called "Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi" but keep in mind I have only used maybe a little bit from it and the rest of the plot line and characters (That are not Yu-Gi-oh based) Are mine! I really want this to be a good story and I want to see if I should continue his or not. Kori: Why was the mega phone necessary Emi?**  
**Emi: Because.**  
**Kori: Wait, because is not an answer-**  
**Rasa: Read and review! By the way, if anybody is wondering Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi is any good. It is.**

_Chapter one, A Horrible Mix-Up!_

Yugi Motou, only twenty-two years old found him in one of the most embarrassing predicaments in his life.

"Could you repeat that again?" Yugi asked with a disgusted look on his face. He was thrilled to have finally get the job he was dreaming for since a young age, an editor for the exciting tales of Shounen manga. Although, there was something he did not expect to happen.

"Yugi Motou, you are now a member of the editorial staff for Shounen Ai. Welcome." The woman repeated with the same smile on her face.

Yugi's eyes widened and he slammed his hands down on the paper in front of him, "Is this a joke?!" He shouted at the woman. Her smile faded and she removed the paper from under his hands and showed him the bold letters again. 'Shounen Ai,' Yugi slammed his hands down again in anger, "I put down Shounen! Why would I want to work for Shounen Ai!" He exclaimed with a deep shade of crimson across his face.

"Mr. Motou, you marked down Shounen Ai on your application. It is not at fault on our end. Please accept my humble apologizes."

"I would never put down anything other than Shounen!" Yugi growled, causing other employees to stare over at the desk.

The woman's lips almost formed a frown as she arched down her eye brows, "Please stop causing a disturbance sir, if you are not satisfied then please refer to the upper staff for assistance. They are on the third floor with the other editorial staff." She said as calmly as she could.

Yugi sighed, "Can't you just change it from here?"

She nodded, "That is not in my power sir, if you wish to get a reassignment then see the head of the editorial department for Shounen Ai on the third floor. If you do not wish to get re-assigned then please head to the third floor anyway and head to the third section." She directed him towards the elevators.

"I'm sorry, thank you." He sighed.

"I hope to see you from now on Mr. Motou." She said almost sarcastically.

Yugi sighed and took the slip of paper with his new occupation written in big bold letters on it. He shuddered at the thought of having to see 'that' every single day at work. "Please let this be a huge mistake." He begged to what ever spiritual force that decided it would be funny to do this to him.

He walked down the hallway and finally arrived at the elevator seeing the up button was already pressed, he let his eyes wonder to the left for a moment and almost felt the need to gasp. The person to his left was a woman in her early twenties, but looked as if she was sleepwalking while holding an envelope that was upside down. As the elevator opened she slowly wobbled to the elevator, mumbling to herself. Yugi went in after her hearing her mumble,"I swear if I have to take the blame because that blasted brat can't finish her drafts before her dead line I am going to march over to her and personally kick her-"

Yugi noticed the papers out of her envelope slip out and land on the elevator floor, for awhile she still didn't seem to notice it. She was constantly pushing her long blonde hair away from her eyes that covered her glasses. "Who does she think she is? I tell her to get her work done early and she ends up doing it at the last minute like the lazy little-"

"Um miss?" Yugi interrupted.

She looked over towards Yugi and began to push her glasses back to prevent them from falling off her face, "W-What?" She grumbled, she was a bit startled not noticing another person in there.

Yugi pointed his finger down towards the scattered papers on the ground. She looked down for a few moments before screaming at the top of her lungs as she bent down, frantically scooping up the papers. Yugi, even though he was majorly pissed off still helped her since he felt almost sorry for her. He took a look at one of the papers and saw it was a draft for a manga. Although it looked like a first draft just to show the story board, some of the drawings were still good.

Yugi began to blush all the way up to his ears figuring out what he was exactly looking at; the very thing he was in this mess because of, Shounen Ai. It looked like a small male was giving another boy a...

"AH!" Yugi screeched handing the paper to her and quickly escaping the elevator as the doors slid open, leaving a very confused woman in the elevator. She looked to her left and noticed a paper that was not apart of her draft. She picked it up to read it for a moment and then quickly gathered her papers and sprinted clumsily out of the elevator.

Yugi leaned his head against the wall not knowing how he was going to make it. He just wanted to work with the type of literture he enjoyed, books that tell about people who can fight to the death with honor and then deny the fame and glory. But instead he was working in... A shiver went down his spine.

"Excuse me?"

Yugi looked up and saw the same woman he abandoned in the elevator. She seemed to be out of breath and was holding her scattered papers, as if they were her life line, against her long black jacket. On a closer look she appeared to be sleep deprived and didn't even have enough time to put on some makeup. She was holding his occupation paper in her pale hands. "Your first day working in Shounen-Ai editorial works?" She asked handing it to him.

Yugi nodded, trying to hide his embarrassment. She smiled and looked around the corner of the hallway. "I have been working here for five years now, so if you need any help, just call me." Her hand went in to her pocket as she began to dig around for a moment.

Yugi quickly sent a shocked look at her, "Don't tell me, you are in the same Shounen Ai department that I am in?" He asked a bit stunned.

She smiled, "Yep, I am Kori Snow. I work in the same department as you." She introduced herself as she pulled out a card from her pocket. Yugi took it quickly and sighed, "Please don't misunderstand." He looked down at his paper again, "I am only here because of a mix-up," He expalained.

Kori stood there for a moment then gave a stern look, "Is it so bad to work in this department?" She asked.

Yugi's eyes widened and he began to rapidly shake his head. "I didn't mean it that way! I'm sorry it's just that most females write-"

"There are more men editing in this department than women."

Yugi stared at her in disbelief, "Really?"

A smile went on her face as she began to pull out her cell phone and flipped through her picture album showing a group photo, there were about five men and only two women counting the owner of the photo. "To be honest, I always though Yaoi and stuff like that was mostly made by women." Yugi scratched the back of his head. Kori paused for a moment then put away her phone. "Well, that is true in most cases but most people would assume men write most Yuri manga when that is mostly women's territory as well." This statement caused Yugi to get even more confused.

"You'd better not say any stereotypes like that around our Chief." Kori warned.

"Chief?"

"Yeah, editor-and-chief." She repeated.

Yugi thought for a moment and finally asked, "Is the Chief a man too?"

She nodded and began to walk down the hallway leading him to the department, "Of course, and he is one of the best I have ever seen."

Yugi stared blankly for a moment and thought, "I might as well meet this guy before I ask for a transfer."

When Yugi and Kori arrived at section three in the Shounen Ai department, Yugi was stunned seeing that it looked way worse than he thought.

Every editor had their own desk that they were allowed to decorate any way they wanted to; Kori's desk was the furthest away from the door and had a stack of 'reference books' on her desk and her laptop that was decorated with random stickers that did not suit her at all.

Another desk had a cloth over it and there was a bunch of stuffed animals around it. Yugi freaked out a moment later seeing a man working there, the other female that Kori mentioned had long black hair with a red streak on the side. Her desk resembled, what Yugi called a death trap.

Yugi saw the large desk that faced the other ten desks in the room, there was a male in his early twenties. He was tall, probably taller than six and a half feet. He wore a regular button up t-shirt and black dress pants, although the first thing Yugi noticed was the strange resemblance between the two. Although, Yugi was shorter and had purple eyes, not crimson. Kori got closer and whispered, "I didn't want to say anything but he really does look like you doesn't he?"

"What are you whispering about Snow?" The man glared.

"Er... I was telling the new guy about what he does here." She lied.

"If you can't do your own job correctly, what makes you think you can do mine?" He got out of his swivel chair and walked over to Yugi putting a hand on his shoulder.

Yugi shuddered a bit taking a good look at the chief, he had the same bags under his eyes that everyone else had.

"Sorry sir," She grumbled. She began to mumble to herself about a good for nothing author again.

Yugi felt the occupation paper in his hand get snatched away. "Motou?" He stared blankly for a moment then nodded. Yugi blushed and backed up a bit, "I am Yugi Motou and-"

"I just read you name, why did you just introduce yourself?" He asked.

Yugi's eyes darted open and he looked at the man again.

"I am the editor and chief around here, my name is Yami Atemu. Whether you use first or last name is not a problem, now come on." Yami grabbed Yugi's hand and quickly and pulled him out of the room.

"Hey-"

"Atemu! Mai said she is done checking Saki's draft for this month!" A woman called out.

"What the hell! She is in Shojou editing isn't she?" Yami asked a bit irritated.

"Yes, but she asked for you."

Yami sighed and turned around letting go of Yugi's now shaking hand. Yami had talked to her for a moment then groaned, "Come on Motou." He attempted to grab him again but stopped trying after Yugi kept moving around.

He sighed and began to move forward heading down the hallway in to what looks like a break room, due to the vending machine, fridge, and microwave. Yugi took a look at the woman sitting at the table with a stack of papers in front of her. She looked a bit older than Yami, wore a light purple dress suit and heels that looked incredibly hard to walk in. She was attractive though, although she still has strange vibes around her.

"Hey Temmy! Saki had gotten her stuff early this much so I was wondering if you could help me." Mai smiled. Yami looked down for a moment then glared upwards, "This is clearly Shojou. Why aren't you going to Fujioka on this?" He asked. Fujioka being the chief editor for the Shojou department.

Yugi looked at Mai frown for a moment then she smiled again when she looked at Yugi, "Is he new?" She asked.

Yami sighed, "You're avoiding my question-"

"Are you new? What's your name? What department? What section?" Mai began to bombard Yugi with multiple questions.

"Er... I'm Yugi Motou and I just started working here in the..." He blushed.

Mai raised an eye brow, "In what?"

"I work in..."

Yami groaned and took a hold of the drafts and began reading them before saying, "He works in the Yaoi section."

Mai's eyes lit up as she glanced over at Yugi again, "Really!" She squealed.

Yugi nodded, "But it's because..."

"That is so cute!" She squealed again as Yami set down the draft in anger. "Look, I am helping you get your work done and you can't even be quiet for a moment?" He growled.

Mai looked down and already saw some more corrections made, "Saki made this part go by too fast and she ended it in a joke, this is going to piss off the readers to a whole different level since they have been waiting for this confession since the series came out. Tell her to redo it and make it more intimate." He pointed to each panel showing what was wrong with it.

Yugi was stunned, Yami had only taken a glance to the draft and found right off the bat what was wrong with it.

Mai pointed to the kiss scene a bit confused, "But this part is drawn well Temmy."

Yami nodded, "It is drawn well, but it does not suit the moment. This is supposed to be a scene that sets the tone for the rest of the series, a little peck is not going to do." He added.

Yugi could see what he was saying but was it really necessary to say every single mistake? Yugi did recognize the series though even though he would never read it due to it being incredibly girly; LiarXMagic was a series that got popular after a few volumes. He only knew that it was about a girl who looked young for her age so she ended up putting a spell on herself to look older for a guy she liked.

"Intimate?" Mai tilted her head to the side.

Yami nodded and pointed to the draft again, "Yeah, make sure you tell her that alright."

Mai hummed and gathered up the draft. "It does make sense but I don't understand how it would look more intimate."

Yugi paused for a moment, "We could always send some pictures right?"

Yami rolled his eyes and looked at Mai. "This is what an intimate kiss is Mai." He turned over to Yugi and grabbed him by the chin and pulled him forward.

"Wait a sec Yami-"

Yugi was cut off by a warm feeling against his lips, his eyes widened. He looked and saw Mai was almost speechless except for her gasp, this was more embarrasing than this morning! Although... For a moment it felt nice until Yami pulled away non chalantely. "Got it?" He asked Mai, only recieving a frantic nod.

"What the hell was that?!" Yugi snapped.

"A demonstration."

"Why on me?!" Yugi exclaimed again.

Yami sighed, "Think about it Motou, I couldn't kiss her because she wouldn't have seen anything. There was nobody else but you."

"I'm definitely quitting." Yugi thought as he walked down the hallway.

_End of chapter one._

**Emi: Ah! I want more Kori!**

**Kori: Calm down... You just got some on my skirt Emi!**

**Emi: Sorry... It's just so sweet. I want more.**

**Kori: Someone is going to catch us.**

**Yuki: GOD DAMMIT EMI, YOU STOLE THE ICE CREAM DIDN'T YOU!**

**Rasa: -sigh- this won't turn out well. Read and review.**

(Yaoi- BoyXBoy)  
(Shonen Ai- Boy Love)  
(Shojou- Girly manga, like shugo chara)  
(LiarXMagic- A name I made up, if the manga exists I did not do it intentionally)


	2. Chapter 2

**Emi: Wow! We have eight people following this already!**  
**Kori: That is about the average fan of Yu-Gi-Oh's age.**  
**Emi: Don't discourage them Kori.**  
**Kori: Yeah, let's give them false hope. One day they will become a teenage Yaoi fanfic writer for a show about card games like you Emi!**  
**Rasa: -Sigh- Kori come on now... Read and review!**

_Chapter two, The ignorant and the arrogant._

"What is with you!" Yugi snapped.

Yami turned around and groaned, "Quit being a child, Motou." He sounded slightly irritated.

"You don't go around kissing people without their permission." Yugi kept snapping at him, still keeping his voice low so no one would hear he got kissed by a man. If you think about it though, this is a Shounen-Ai department: they have heard, seen, and written worse. "Who do you think you are!" He growled.

Yami walked closer to Yugi and glared down at him for a moment then calmed down, "If you can't handle a simple kiss, then you cannot even handle anything in this department." He leaned against the wall for a moment trying to relax and not yell at the new employee, again.

"I'm not even staying in this department anyway." He mumbled under his breath.

Yami's ears perked up, slightly angry. "Why did you sign up to work here than? As a joke?" He glared. Yami leaned forward away from the wall and stared at him like he might tear him to shreads. "Why the hell did you come?" He asked.

Yugi backed up not liking that tone one bit. "I wanted to work in the Shounen department, not this department." He answered.

Yami glared at him for a moment, then began to give a disappointed look. "I suppose that is a good thing." He sighed.

Yugi became slightly confused. "Why is that?" He asked.

"Because you would not last a day here, let alone a year." Yami smirked.

"Yes I could!" Yugi snapped. "I could do it, but why would I want to?" He shouted. "Are you joking with me!" Yugi continued to get angrier.

"Ah, I see. You would think this department is a joke." Yami chuckled.

Yugi realized that Yami was just messing with him but that just made him angrier. "I don't think I am suited for this job, I'm not really gay." Yugi tried to calm down, not wanting to give Yami what he wanted.

Yami rolled his eyes and took a hold of Yugi's hand and began dragging him again to the Shounen-Ai department. "H-Hey! Let go!" Yugi tried to yank his hand away feeling embarrased again seeing the stunned looks of his new co-workers. Yugi kept silent after awhile and saw that Yami dragged him back into section three. Once Yugi looked around for a moment, he realized what Yami was trying to tell him. There were two women there, so not all of them were gay.

"Come on, you're going to introduce yourself to everyone." Yami commanded.

"Wait! I won't be working here though-"

"You saw how I helped Valentine correct?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded, "But you didn't want to."

"I did it because we are all apart of the same system. It does not matter, in fact there are writers I respect in the Shojou section, Shounen, and even the Shoujo Ai section." Yami said.

Yugi didn't respond for a moment, he just wondered what was Yami trying to accomplish.

"Now come on, I want you to go around and introduce yourself." Yami began to push Yugi next to one of the editors. Yami didn't stay for long though, he simply went back to his desk and began to make some calls to his authors, or at least that is what Yugi thought.

The first one was a short man called Fumio, apparently he had been working there for over eight years and had a wife. He was confused on what kind of wife would allow this type of work. He just didn't say anything about it. Nothing at All. Although the fact that his desk was the one with the cloth over it and covered in stuffed animals made him even more curious.

"Can I call you Yugi?" He asked pushing back his bangs.

Yugi nodded, "I don't care really, I prefer to be called Yugi to be honest though." He admitted. Sometimes it was simply too awkward to be called Motou, it made him feel like he was in his high school days again.

"You seem uncomfortable. Is it the teddy bear?" He asked.

Yugi felt the need to say, "Yes, you are a grown man and married why do you have a desk that looks like a five year old girl's desk, while you work on Yaoi?" But he didn't say it just to be polite.

"I know you want to ask, so I might as well tell you. My wife gave me this stuff so I keep it on my desk so I can resist the urge to go home and see her." Fumio picked up the bear and began to cuddle with it.

"Ah." Yugi awkwardly laughed and said bye before having to move on to the next person, but he already knew her so this would be easy enough.

Kori looked away from her work for a moment and looked up with a sour look on her face. "What is it Yugi?" She growled. She was on the phone a moment ago and because of the fact she had eight broken pencils on her desk, it did not end well.

"What happened?" Yugi asked hoping not to end up like one of the many pencils on the desk.

She sighed and lifted up one of the pages from the draft causing Yugi almost to scream out loudly. It was a sex scene like one he had saw earlier, except this was the most detailed part of the whole draft. Yugi looked away and began to blush. "W-What's wrong with it?" He asked with a stutter.

Kori sighed and began to point to one of the men on the page, "She censored his pe-"

Yugi did not let her finish because he began to clear his throat. "What is wrong with that?" He asked.

She set down the paper, "Well, I just don't like censoring stuff like that. I mean we all know what it is. Just draw the damn thing!"

"I wanna quit. I wanna quit. I wanna quit so much." Yugi thought. He talked with Kori for a few more minutes before having to talk to three more people: Akira, Hiro, and Takeshi. Surprisingly Takeshi was the only gay person out of all the men working in that section. Akira was slightly awkward to be around and had seemed like he got too absorbed in his work. Although, Hiro was the only normal one and said his author does not do any sex scenes, so it was perfect for him.

But the last one, the only other female, was the most frightening of them all.

"What do you want?" She asked.

Yugi noticed her desk first, he remembered it quite well. There were small posters of hard core yaoi scenes nailed to the head board of the desk, multiple names and numbers of authors, and a stack of papers that were coated in red ink. Yugi thought of how harsh she must be due to the fact, red ink means corrections.

"I'm supposed to introduce myself. I am Yugi Motou." He said giving a smile.

She put what looked like hand sanitize on her hands then began to shake Yugi's hand then cleaned her hand again. This caused Yugi to slightly get ticked off but kept it to himself.

"I am Kuro." She simply said. The name fit her all too well.

"Oh, that sounds like a nice name." Yugi awkwardly laughed again.

"What's your favorite manga?" She asked moving her bangs away from her face. She had a red streak down the left side of her hair, which in some manga meant she had a boyfriend but Yugi shivered at the thought of what kind of boyfriend she would have.

"Yokai academy." Yugi answered. It was a manga about a weak demon trying to become a stronger one so he can finally leave the academy and de-throne the highest up demon.

She looked a bit confused, "Ain't that a Shounen manga?" Her voice had a hint of an accent somewhere, it almost made him want to ask what race was she.

"Yes." Yugi answered.

Kuro began to brush her hair with her fingers, "So you an Uke?" She asked with a light smirk on her face.

Yugi tilted his head to the side a bit confused, "An Uke?" He asked.

"That means your a bo-"

"Kuro!" Kori exclaimed and left her desk with a red pen still in hand. "Don't sexually harass Yugi!" She snapped pushing Yugi away.

"But I still don't know what an Uke is." Yugi sounded confused and a bit scared about what that might mean.

"Hey! Get back to work! If you don't finish today you are staying later again!" Yami shouted. He glared over at Kori, "Is your author even done yet?" He asked.

Yugi figured out that at this point when ever her author was mentioned she would go back to her desk and grumble to herself.

"Motou, come with me." Yami left his desk, leaving everyone in awe that Yami was already done with all of his editing. Since he was the editor and chieft he had the most well known authors and the most amount. If you are good enough though, it is no problem. He walked down back in to the break room and sat down after getting a drink.

"What do you think?" Yami asked.

"About what?"

Yami rolled his eyes and took a sip of his drink. "The editorial staff." He responded.

"Oh. They seemed a bit different. But I already said I can't stay sir." Yugi frowned.

Yami took the final sips of his drink before throwing it away. "Can't say I am surprised. You don't even know what an Uke is." He chuckled.

Yugi sighed, "I doubt you know everything either."

"Oh but I do know everything," Yami began to smirk for a moment before clearing his throat. "I do know everything. Yugi Motou, twenty-two years old, went to East Domino College for two years, single, a virgin-"

His eyes shot open and he nervously looked over at Yami, "How did you know that?" Yugi exclaimed.

Yami almost busted out laughing, "I read your resume dumbass!" He said in between his laughter.

"But that last part-"

"I made it up. Don't tell me it's true?" Yami began to lightly stroll around the hallway keeping in his laughter.

Yugi looked away and began to grip down on to the edge of his pockets, "You are making me really want to work here sir." He said obviously in a sarcastic tone.

Yami's eyes narrowed, "Why not work here?" He asked. Yami seemed to be persistent on getting Yugi to work here for some reason that Yugi did not know.

Yugi rolled his eyes again, "Look, I have no problem with Shounen-Ai but I could never work here." He mumbled.

Yami walked closer and began to tower over Yugi again, "Why?"

He blushed slightly and backed away from Yami, "Because I'm not gay." He said.

"But there is only two people editing there who are gay." Yami tilted his head. This was slightly confusing since Yugi only knew one people who were gay. Maybe one of the other men were secretly gay? Maybe Koru was gay, but why would she be working in Shounen-Ai... Wouldn't Shoujo-Ai suit her more? Yugi decided not to think about this after awhile.

"I just can't alright. I want to do something else." Yugi insisted.

"I hate half ass people." Yami growled and began to walk back to section three, by himself.

Yugi stood there a bit shocked for a moment. He started to look down a bit confused and slightly disappointed.

"Why should I feel guilty?"

_End of chapter two_

**Yuki: Kori, why can't you let Emi be happy?**  
**Kori: Why can't you leave me alone and kiss your wife?**  
**Yuki: You're right! Rasa get over here!**  
**Rasa: Hey wait! Not on cammera!**  
**Emi: Read and review guys- HEY GET A ROOM YOU GUYS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Emi: Kori, just apologize to everyone.**  
**Kori: No Emi.**  
**Emi: Just do it!**  
**Kori: I said no Emi! I am going to bed, it is three in the morning you little jerk.**  
**Emi: Oh. It is three in the morning.**  
**Rasa: Emi, your computer has a clock on it. Use it please. Read and review.**

_Chapter three, hatred or affection?_

"You said you were moving to the apartment building a couple of blocks away right?" Kori asked, this had been Yugi's second day at work and he had already bumped in to the female editor again in the elevator. She had the same tan envelope in her hand and yesterday except it was taped at the end this time, to avoid any more unfortunate and embarrassing incidents.

Yugi nodded, "It will make my job easier, and it's just a short move so it shouldn't be a problem." He explained.

A light smirk appeared on her face, "Are you staying with the Shounen-Ai department Yugi?" She asked.

Yugi blushed and looked away. "It would look bad if I quit after a day so I might as well stay for awhile." He walked out quickly as the elevator doors opened. Kori quickly followed while giggling, but she stopped after herself and Yugi began to hear shouting.

Kori rolled her eyes, "He is here again..." She chuckled.

Yugi raised his crow slightly confused about what was all the arguing about. As soon as they entered section three of the department they noticed everyone looked stressed out and kept their heads down, hidden from Yami and the other man.

"If you can't keep a leash on your authors Yami, I will personally go over their and settle it myself!" The other man shouted. This man was ridiculously tall and towered over Yami, he had a smart brown haircut, and dark blue eyes.

"Try it! I dare you dumb ass!" Yami snapped.

Yugi and Kori walked in slowly and walked to their desks trying to avoid getting involved. The only one in the entire room that wasn't the slightest bit stressed was Kuro, but then again, she was the scariest thing in the room except for the amounts of Yaoi posters on her desk. Yugi glanced over to Hiro and began to whisper, "Hey, what's the deal with Yami and the other guy?" Yugi asked.

Hiro gave a light smile, "The 'Other guy' is Seto Kaiba, he works in sales and is the one in charge of managing the author's profits and seeing how many copies need to be produeced for marketing." Yugi nodded able to understand that.

"What are they fighting about?" Yugi asked.

Takeshi chimed in and leaned over, "You see, whenever an author fails to meet a deadline they lose money because it will take longer for the book to reach shelves, and since Yami is the editor-and-chief he takes all the heat for all the blame. Then he kills us later..." Takeshi felt a shiver go up his spine.

"Kaiba needs to calm down before he gets hit by Yami." Hiro whispered.

Kaiba turned towards the one who made the comment and began to direct his anger at them.

"Get to work you idiots!" Kaiba yelled towards Yugi and the others. He stared for a moment at Yugi and then started to glare, "Are you new?" He asked. Yami finally noticed Yugi had arrived and his angered face turned to his regular irritated expression.

Yugi nodded slowly.

"Then get your ass to work. Being new does not excuse idiocy!" He shouted back causing Yugi to flinch.

Yami rolled his eyes, "Seto, don't start anything. Get over to where you belong and do your job, and I will do mine." He said as calmly as he could.

"Fine." Kaiba groaned and left glaring at Yugi one more time.

Yami groaned and went back to his desk and began to scratch the back of his head out of anger. "Motou, get over here!" He said still a bit angrilly.

Hiro chuckled as Yugi slowly walked over to Yami's desk.

"What sir?" He asked.

Yami pulled a stack of papers from his drawer and dropped it in Yugi's hands. "What's this sir?" He asked.

"These are the old drafts from a previous author of mine. I want you to find what is wrong with them before the week is over." He explained.

Yugi looked down in horror seeing how many papers there were, it looked a two feet tall stack of just papers. "This is all..."

"Yes, you work in a Yaoi department, you will naturally edit Yaoi." He looked down to his own work. "Now get to work Motou."

"But-"

"What did I say? Get to work now Motou." He commanded.

Yugi slowly walked to his desk that was next to Hiro's and Kori's desks, and sat down. He looked down in agony at the stack of papers knowing what type of Shounen-Ai Yami had handed him. Kori looked over, "That's a lot of work!" She whispered passing him a red pen.

Hiro glanced over and almost gasped, "Yikes man, I didn't even have to do any work on the second day."

"Great, I'm being targeted." Yugi mumbled.

The blonde chuckled and turned back to her work and pulled out her phone, "No, it just means he wants you here. Try not to put so much thought in to it, I mean Yami, but you better put thought in to your work." She began to search through her contacts.

Yugi chose not to say anything after that since she was on her phone but he began to look through the first chapter that was about twenty pages. He stared at it blankly for a moment and began to scratch his head. This whole chapter made no sense, he could not understand who was the main character, the plot, or even the pairing.

"She's trying to hard." Yugi mumbled. There were too many character to count!

Yami looked away from his work for a moment then back down, a light smile on his face.

"Emi? I know it's you. Emi! Stop speaking spanish, I know it's you dammit!" She growled and began to get up from her desk and walk towards the door beginning to yell, her voice getting less audible as she went outside the room and in to the hallway.

* * *

A little after one everyone began to move to the break room for lunch, Yugi brought his work with him just in case but only the first chapter he was working on.

"What did you bring to lunch Yugi?" Takeshi asked holding a home made lunch that consisted of store bought items, and a small bottle of water.

Yugi pulled out a dollar from his wallet and went to the vending machine. "Chips I guess." He shrugged punching in the code.

"That's not healthy Yugi." Kori began to take a bite of her lunch, that was not made by herself. Although she never said who exactly made it.

"I'm moving today, I didn't have any time to make any food." Yugi sighed, begining to bend down and pick up his bag of chips. He ripped the bag open and began to eat.

Koru slammed down her lunch box on the table and looked up.

Everyone stared awkwardly at her lunch box, a pink lunch box with five heart stickers on the front. She looked around and glared, "What!" She snapped.

"Nothing..." Kori jolted away from the table.

"I did not say anything." Yugi let his eyes wander down to his pitiful excuse for a lunch.

"I think it is adorable!" Takeshi shouted.

Everyone except for Koru and Takeshi began to move to the other side of the room out of fear. Yugi had no idea what happened aterwards. He didn't ask. He was just eating his chips.

"Having a hard time yet on the draft Yugi?" Kori asked.

Yugi sighed and handed it over to her, "It is only my second day and even I know how horrible this is."

After only looking over the first few pages she set them down and said, "Oh no. This is so horrible. Why did Yami give this to you?" She asked.

"Maybe you pissed him off?" Hiro asked.

"If Yami was pissed off, he might have done something worse than this." Kori mumbled sending chills down everyone spines.

"He said it was from one of his previous authors."

Hiro gave an amused face, "Yami only edits for popular authors."

Yugi began to eat faster while looking over more pages.

"Back to the moving subject. You're heading to your new apartment after work right?" Kori asked.

Yugi nodded. "Yeah..." He felt that he would have to lose a few nights sleep just to get done with this work. Maybe Kori was right, he must have hated him to have given him all this work on the second day. Did Yami want him to quit? Or was this a strange form of punishment, either way. Yugi had to do it.

* * *

"You sure you don't meed any help Yugi?" Kori asked.

Yugi pushed the phone to his ear using his shoulders, since he was having to carry some extra things in to his new apartment. It was a regular apartment that was perfect for just one person, and there was a nice woman in the lobby who offered to help him, but Yugi had happily declined. He had his stuff delivered already, but he still needed to un-pack. He set the box on the ground and pulled out his keys.  
He saw the door next to his opened, since Yugi was hoping to be polite. He naturally introduced himself.

"Hello, I live next to you now. I am Yugi Motou." Yugi politely smiled.

"How many times must you introduce yourself?"

Yugi felt a shiver creep down his spine when he looked up and saw who exactly was living next to him.

"Yami..."

_End of chapter three._

* * *

**Emi: Alright, if any one wonders why it seems like I am moving the plot by really fast. It is because I want to get this in exactly twenty chapters! Please be patient o.o Kori: Meaning she is lazy and try not to bother her.**  
**Emi: I thought you left.**  
**Kori: I thought you were taller than five feet.**  
**Emi: -goes in to a corner-**  
**Rasa: Read and review!**

* * *

***Extras***  
**Favorite Shounen-Ai manga (Real Manga)**

**Yugi: None, don't make me pick one please. (Aw, but your life is a yaoi manga Yugi!)**  
**Kori: Akuma no Himitsu, so cute! (nothing says cute like a demon molesting a priest)**  
**Hiro: Eh? Er.. Yell! is a cute one isn't it? (You don't sound so sure)**  
**Fumio: Bukiyou Na Silent, both my wife and myself love it! (Strange relationship, best not to ask)**

**Akira: Akiyama-kun, I like the unique Seme and Uke rules. (Personal favorite)**

**Takeshi: I LOVE ALL YAOI! (Calm down man)**  
**Koru: Baby Bitch, no stupid romance or anything just raw sex. (Do not read at work, or at home for that matter)**

** Yami: I don't have a favorite. Get back to work. (Screw you Yami)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kori: I think Emi is a secret sadist.**  
**Rasa: How so?**  
**Kori: I think she just loves seeing Yugi stressed out, that's why she wanted to make Yami and Yugi live next to each other. Then see him get dominated by Yami. Rasa: Now where on earth did you get that idea?!**  
**Kori: She wrote in her diary, "I want to see Yugi pushed to the floor and then have all of his clothes ripped off-"**  
**Rasa: AH! NO! Read this fanfic, not her diary! Please!**

_Chapter four, alcohol heals the wounds that time doesn't touch._

"Yami..."

"Oh? I never knew you were so bold Motou. Moving right next to my home." Yami smirked.

Yugi glared and turned around to go back in to his apartment, "I am not putting up with your harassment outside of work." He grumbled.

Yami chuckled and leaned against the wall between their doors for a moment. "Harassment? If you are still talking about that little kiss Motou. I'd happily give you another one." He teased.

The smaller male's face turned bright red and turned towards Yami. "Do you want me to quit that bad?!" He shouted. Yami simply stared blankly at him, then when it looked like Yugi might start shouting again. Yami quickly moved towards Yugi and slapped his hand over Yugi's lips.

"You're disturbing the other people in this building Motou." He whispered.

Yugi felt his lips sting slightly with the sudden slap, he quickly pushed Yami off of him and backed away. He finally began to speak again once he slightly calmed down, "I'll transfer soon anyway. I at least was hoping to make a week but I can't even get three days with you there." He snapped, but made sure he didn't shout.

Yami frowned, looking highly offended. "You are the once being inconvenient to everyone. Everyone wants you to stay and would help you, if you wanted to leave you should have left already. Not lead everyone on like this. You are the one making things difficult. You are making people think their job is disgusting."

"I never said-"

"Oh really now? So you never gave anyone the impression that they were a pervert for doing Shounen-Ai? I must be an idiot then." Yami rolled his eyes and turned around. "I explain to the other department about your transfer, tell them it was a mistake." He narrowed his eyes.

"No." Yugi whimpered.

Yami felt slightly stunned, "What?" He asked.

Yugi had a hand covering his face, he didn't realize that he was making things difficult for anybody. "I won't quit. I won't sir." He repeated. Even thought his eyes were covered, Yami could tell he went too far again. "...You want a drink?" He asked.

Yugi looked up confused. "A drink?" He echoed.

Yami nodded. "Yeah. I have some beer." He sounded quieter than usual.

Yugi raised a brow, "Why? Aren't you mad?" He asked.

"It's just a drink." Yami insisted.

"But you just said..."

"I'll stop being mad if you take my invitation then." He groaned.

Yugi gave a faint smile, "Alright."

* * *

"New employee? What's he like?" Emi asked, she was a short female with brown hair and green eyes. She was actually incredibly older than she looked, she looked sixteen but was actually a few months older than her editor. Her editor and herself were currently drinking at a bar while discussing about work and such.

"He is like what Kuro said, a total Uke." She sighed.

Emi's eyes lightened up, "A real total Uke! I have never really met one before. Is he shy or stubborn? Short or tall? Come on!" She began to bombard Kori with questions.

Kori rolled her eyes and took a sip of her soda, she couldn't drink any alcohol because she had to drive the already tipsy author home. "He seems quite average to be honest, maybe a little bit passive aggressive in my opinion. He is about your height so incredibly short."

"Hey. I ain't that short." She snapped spilling some of her drink.

"Try not to use your southern accent. You might get us beaten up." Kori teased. In the Shounen-Ai department almost everyone was Japanese except for Koru and Takeshi. Kori herself had long blonde hair because she was only half, although Emi was full blown American. Specifically southern. Actually, didn't Koru have an accent too?

"You kidding? I am the scariest thing in here!" She shouted as if challenging all the other customers.

Kori looked around for a moment and noticed the stares, Emi might actually get them both stabbed to death so it was time to drag her out.

"Why don't we head home Emi?" She asked getting up from her bar stool.

Emi took more sips from her drinks and started to get off of her stool and then, fell. Since she was so short, her feet could not touch the floor so she ended up falling forward on to the ground, looking even more drunk.

"Emi! Come on, really!" Kori groaned.

She looked up and held out her arms, "Carry me Kori!" Emi began to yell.

"Get your butt up Emi. I'm not going to carry you." Kori blushed slightly out of pure embarrassment.

Emi began to roll around on the wooden floor, almost tripping another drunken man. "Carry me!" She kept rolling around like a child.

"Dammit Emi!" She leaned down and began to pull the woman up by her waist and put her over her shoulder.

"Yay!" Emi began to squirm around getting even more attention.

Kori felt incredibly angered by this, but also lethargic. "You really move at your own pace don't you, idiot." She sighed. There was a tug on the end of her pony tail and she began to hear sniffling. She sighed again and walked more until she could find her car, "I didn't mean it. You aren't an idiot. Calm down..." Kori gave a light smile.

"Love you..." Emi began to say before passing out.

"..." Kori stayed silent as she put Emi in to the passenger's seat. She felt slightly awkward, having to hear that word from Emi again.

* * *

"Your place is nice..." Yugi mumbled taking a sip of beer. The whole atmosphere in the room was heavy, Yugi felt completely awkward around someone he just cried in front of.

"Thanks." Yami responded finishing his third can while Yugi was still on his first. It wasn't that Yugi was drinking slowly or anything, it was Yami gulping down beer in between breaths. Yami glanced down towards Yugi and frowned. "How boring. I was expecting you to not be able to hold you alcohol well." He admitted.

Yugi tilted his head, "Well sorry I'm not drunk yet." He took another sip, "Why do you want me to get drunk?" He asked.

Yami threw his can over to the trash can, missing it barely. He sighed and got up to properly throw it away. "It shows me what people are really thinking." He answered.

"Oh." Yugi paused for a moment, "You made your other employees get drunk?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, did you know Takeshi has three boyfriends?" Yami asked.

Yugi's eyes widened and he looked up, shocked.

"I'm kidding Motou." He chuckled.

Yugi sighed, a bit relieved and pissed off that he was deceived. "Honestly, how do the others act?" He asked.

Yami thought for a moment then laid backwards on to the couch. "Fumio cries, a lot. He cries about the most trivial things. It annoys the crap out of me. to be blunt." He explained.

"But he seems so calm at work." Yugi mumbled.

"He is, but he is no where near as bad as Koru." Yami laughed.

A shiver went down Yugi's spine. "H-How bad is she?" He asked picturing her to be a psychotic drunk, probably running outside with a broken beer bottle and the swat team far behind her.

"She is a sexy drunk actually." Yami busted out in laughter, this was strange. Maybe Yami couldn't hold liquor as well as Yugi thought.

"S-Sexy?" Yugi blushed.

Yami leaned forward and smirked slightly, "One time the Shounen-Ai department was celebrating a series getting finished and once Koru drank a can of beer she began to tongue Akira." He explained.

"T-Tongue?!" Yugi exclaimed.

Yami leaned closer and nodded, "You at least know what that is right?" He asked.

Yugi backed up and set his half empty beer on the table. "Yeah..." Yugi looked away from Yami's stare.

"Want me to kiss you?" Yami asked bluntly.

"NO!" Yugi snapped. He began to hear Yami chuckle again and lean back, drinking yet another can of beer.

Yugi reached forward and took the can of beer away from Yami. "I think you might have had enough sir." Yugi carefully set the beer down.

"Give me my beer." Yami demanded.

"You're going to end up with a hangover sir."

"I am your boss, and I said for you to give me my damn beer." Yami got off the couch and reached over for the beer from Yugi.

Yugi simply pushed it off to the side causing Yami to stumble, "At work I will do as told, outside of work you have no power over me." Yami stumbled over towards Yugi and continued to get his beer back while reaching over Yugi, "Y-Yami quit it!" Yugi laughed.

Yami froze and looked up at Yugi, stunned.

"What?" Yugi asked.

Yami leaned up and put a hand on Yugi's chin. "So you finally smiled?" He asked.

Yugi lightly adverted his eyes again, "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing." Yami's face moved in closer.

Yugi pushed his hands on to Yami's chest, "Don't kiss me again!" He shouted.

Yami smiled and turned away. "That's not sexy at all Motou."

"I'm not trying to be sexy for you!"

* * *

"I got the bucket, towel, pain killers, and her cell phone." Kori said to herself setting the bucket down on the bed side table next to Emi's bed. She could already see where this was going so she might as well leave a bucket there so she won't have to clean anything up in the morning.

"Kori!" Emi stumbled in to the bed room with her pajama shirt on backwards, and inside out.

Kori sighed and walked behind Emi, "Emi lift up your arms."

"Oh how bold! My body isn't ready Kori." Emi teased wrapping her arms around her chest, only to get smacked up the side of her head. "HEY!" She yelled.

"Lift up your damn arms or I swear I am going to move out." She glared down.

Emi lifted up her arms allowing Kori to take off her pajama top, while Kori began to un button her shirt and fix it, Emi began to stumble over to the bed and sat down in just her pajama pants and undershirt.

Kori walked over and began to help her get her shirt on then buttoned it up. "Geez, you are supposed to be the older one." She sighed, "Just act like an adult soon."

"But if I was an adult, you wouldn't have to help me anymore. Then you would leave me." Emi looked down.

"You're right. Forget I said anything." She sighed and walked over to the door after turning off the lights.

"Kori!" Emi shouted.

The blonde turned around only to see Emi patting down the right side of the bed multiple times, "Sleep with me!" She said like a spoiled child.

"As long as you go to sleep." Kori walked over to the bed and went under the covers with Emi.

"Love you..." Emi whispered.

"...Good night Emi." Kori groaned and turned her back to Emi.

_End of chapter four_

* * *

**Yuki: Kori you heartless monster.**

**Kori: What the hell did I do?**

**Yuki: How dare you ruin my Yuri fantasies! Kori: Your what?**  
**Yuki: I will kill you so many times that you will be dead!**  
**Rasa: Huh? Calm down sweety. Read and review.**

* * *

***Extras***  
**What is everybody like drunk?**

**Yugi: I don't think I have ever been drunk (Can hold his liquor very well)**  
**Kori: I tend to be angrier when drunk (Violent drunk)**  
**Hiro: I would never get drunk (Liar)**  
**Fumio: I get really sad... (Crying, depressing drunk)**  
**Akira: I'm never drinking again! (Scared of Koru)**  
**Takeshi: Oh how embarrassing (best not to say anything)**  
**Koru: SHUT UP! (Sexy drunk) I SAID SHUT THE %&$# UP!**  
**Yami: Friendly drunk. Now get back to work. (There ya' go)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Emi: People seem not to like Yami being nice.**  
**Kori: They don't like me too well either apparently.**  
**Emi: I like you!**  
**Kori: I don't care -.-**  
**Emi: Ah, I love you too! Now hand me the bucket!**  
**Rasa: Read and review, what kind of relationship is this?**

_Chapter five, A horrible mistake!_

"My head is pounding." Yami groaned, he rolled over almost falling off the couch. He looked over to the other end of the living room and noticed a garbage bag on the table, filled with trash and beer cans. He stared for just a moment before chuckling and going to sleep.

He glanced over back to the garbage bag again. A smile slightly lit his face as he looked towards the front door, wanting to get up. Something about this situation seemed familiar, this feeling...

_"Yami? Geez you over slept again! Come on or we will be late for school!_" He remembered, and laid back on to his side. Feeling so much happiness and sadness at the same time.

* * *

"You look horrible Yugi." Kori said slightly worried by Yugi's dark circles and his hair sticking up more than usual. "What happened?" She asked.

Yugi sighed and began to rub his forehead, "I only got a couple of hours of sleep last night." He answered. "Yami and I were drinking last night and I ended up falling asleep there for a while."

Kori blushed and looked towards the elevator doors, starting to hum.

"I didn't sleep with him Kori!" Yugi shouted, snapping her out of her fantasy. She skipped out of the elevator and began to walk normally after a few seconds. "I'm joking Yugi, even I have gotten drunk with Yami." She smiled. Although last night she was the sober one, as she woke up to the delightful sight of her author holding a bucket to her own face.

"So he drinks with the new employees then?" Yugi asked.

She nodded and opened the door for Yugi, "Yeah, like a greeting."

"Thank you." Yugi smiled and walked in.

They both walked in seeing Yami slamming a packet on to his desk, "I said it is boring. I want you to re-do it!" He shouted in to the phone.

Yugi and Kori slowly backed away to their desks, terrified.

"Good morning Yugi." Hiro greeted, his voice incredibly quiet.

Yugi sat down between him and Kori, "Good morning Hiro." Yugi whispered back. He began to hear curse words being shouted from the other end of Yami's phone.

"Not my fault it sucked. You have till friday to finish remaking the whole draft or I will replace you." Yami snapped hanging up the phone. He began to scowl and take out his frustrations on the other drafts by coating them in red ink like Kuro.

"What's wrong with Yami?" Yugi asked.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" Hiro answered.

Yugi frowned, "He seems upset?"

Hiro chuckled, "Yami is always about something little Yugi." He teased.

Takeshi heard the comment about Yami and began to giggle. "I think it's adorable, not as adorable as Yugi though. But still adorable!" Clearly Takeshi had a death wish.

Kori blushed again, beginning to think of scenarios in her mind.

"Kori! What did I tell you! Do not put that image of me in your head again!" Yugi groaned beginning to resume his work from yesterday while turning red.

"Sorry Yugi, I couldn't help myself. Wait are you blushing?!" She exclaimed.

Yami glanced up towards Yugi and frowned, "Motou, what chapter are you on?" He asked.

Yugi froze and looked down the old draft, "Third chapter." Yugi answered.

"Only the third one? Quit flirting and get back to work." He got out from his chair and walked towards the door.

"Flirting?!" Yugi snapped beginning to blush again as Yami shut the door.

Koru chuckled as she ran her fingers through her black hair. "Such a lively boy." She acted as if she was much older than Yugi.

"I wasn't flirting!" Yugi exclaimed.

"I was," Takeshi pouted.

Fumio got up and began to walk over to the fax machine and put in the final lay out for his author's lay out. "Oh, good morning Yugi," He greeted while waiting.

"Good morning Fumio." Yugi sighed.

* * *

Kori looked down at her phone and then left her desk and walked outside, quickly.

"Kori?" Fumio turned seeing her walk out side.

"I guess she had to call her author again." Yugi commented.

"She is a woman after all." Takeshi said getting some awkward stares from Yugi and Hiro, also some glares from Kuro.

"Quit provoking Kuro Takeshi." Yugi snapped.

Takeshi turned towards Kuro and gave a friendly smile. Getting a creeped out look from her and she began to push her folders and binders between them. "God you are such a queer." She groaned. Akira glanced over to Kuro, and lightly gripped down on to his fist. He glared over at Takeshi, as if he was sending him death threats with just his eyes.

"Such language!" Takeshi said over dramatically.

Yugi looked towards Hiro slightly confused, "What did that comment mean anyway?" He asked.

Hiro's phone began to ring and he began to walk back to his desk to retrieve it before turning to Yugi and saying, "Don't listen to Takeshi, almost every thing out of his mouth is a joke."

"That is so mean Hiro!" Takeshi frowned, seeing Kuro continuing to stack things in between them.

Yugi got up awkwardly and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going Yugi?" Fumio asked.

"Restroom."

"Ah. Make sure you hurry before Yami gets back." Hiro warned, "Well, he hasn't been back for awhile..." He trailed off.

Yugi nodded and walked outside and saw the blonde with her phone firmly against her ear. "You can't be serious. Really? But what about the extra chapter? Done?!" She asked astonished. She looked over towards Yugi and gestured him to walk away. "I'll call the publishers to make sure after I check though alright?"

Yugi walked down the hallway and saw the restroom on the left and walked in seeing Yami leaning over the sink. He glanced over and saw Yugi, and began to frown. "Why aren't you working?" He asked.

Yugi looked down to his feet a bit embarrassed. "What? I can't use the restroom?" He groaned.

"By all mean, go." Yami smirked, still leaning over the sink. Once Yugi got a closer look at Yami's face he noticed how tired he looked. Yami had dark circles around his eyes, his tie was crooked and looked like he might vomit at any moment.

"Do you have a hangover?" Yugi asked from inside the stall.

Yami sighed and began to run the water, "Don't talk to me from the stall, it's creepy. But yes, although this is nothing. How about you?" He asked, clearly lying.

"Just a bit tired."

Yami turned off the water as Yugi stepped out of the stall. "Yeah, you do look tired." He chuckled, "You really look tired."

"Excuse me for looking like crap." Yugi quickly turned on the sink to wash his hands.

Yami rushed over to one of the open stalls and slammed the door shut. Yugi simply stared wide eyed. "Are you alright?" Yugi asked.

"Get back to work!" Yami snapped, making slight gasps after wards.

"Yes sir." Yugi mumbled he felt bad. But what could Yugi do to help? And Yami might get more stressed and get even sicker.

Yugi walked back down the hallway noticing a familiar face. "Good morning sir." Yugi spoke. This was the man from the other day who fought with Yami, Seto Kaiba.

"Good morning." He forced himself to say. Yugi couldn't tell why but he knew Kaiba disliked him to a high degree.

"Have you seen Yami?" Kaiba asked.

Yugi nodded and pointed to the restroom. "Although he is a little bit sick and-"

"Thanks." Kaiba said not letting him finish and he walked past Yugi towards the restroom, actually bumping in to him.

Yugi shrugged it off and began to walk back to section three seeing Kori hang up her phone slowly, there were clearly tears going down her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked, worried.

Kori glanced up and smiled. "Em-I mean my author finished her series today." She was practically in tears.

"What's wrong with that?" Yugi asked, confused.

Kori smile grew as more tears rolled down her cheeks, "I'm so happy!" She shouted.

"You deserve to be! Good job!" Yugi shouted with her exstatic.

Kori almost pushed herself on top of Yugi as she wrapped her arms around him, starting to laugh. Yugi meanwhile stood there awkwardly, slightly embarrassed.

"What did I say about flirting?"

Kori pulled her arms away from Yugi and turned around seeing Yami, looking slightly irritated.

"We were not flirting!" Yugi growled.

Yami clicked his tongue, "That's not what it looked like to me." He said walking back in to section three, slamming the door shut.

A smirk appeared on Kori's face and she began to giggle almost evilly.

Yugi stared at her confused and slightly scared, "What?" He asked.

She giggled again, "Oh nothing Yugi!" She wiped the tears from her face.

"I mean it, what?" Yugi repeated.

She went closer to Yugi's ear and whispered something for a few moments then swung open the door before Yugi could say a word.

She announced to everyone about her author finishing her series.

"Woah! Really?!" Akira asked looking up from his work.

"Yeah! So that means we get to celebrate tonight right Yami?" She asked looking at him, she noticed the glare before he sighed.

"Fine, the usual place at nine right?" He asked.

Kori nodded. "Yeah, it should be alright. I'll ask the others." Kori ran around everyone's desks asking them of their plans.

* * *

_"Maybe he is jealous little Yugi?"_ Kori's voice ran in his head.

Yugi blushed and leaned against the wall before he snapped out of it, "That's wrong." He shook his head quickly. "He hates me right?" He asked himself and frowned.

"Yeah. He hates me. That must be it." He blushed.

"Yugi get your butt in here!" Yami shouted from his desk.

"C-Coming!" Yugi stuttered slipping in to the room.

"I really want to quit!" He thought.

_End of chapter five._

* * *

**Emi: Where is my diary?!**  
**Kori: Over here, I'm almost done so give me a minute.**  
**Emi: Kori! How could you?!**  
**Kori: As easy as I figured out your computer's password was, password.**  
**Emi: Time to change it again -.-**  
**Rasa: Again, what kind of relationship is this?**  
**Kori: I'm straight!**

* * *

***Extras***  
**What is everyone's relationship status?**

**Yugi: S-Single? Why do you ask?**  
**Kori: It's complicated I guess...**  
**Hiro: That is a secret hehee!**  
**Fumio: Marries happily!**  
**Akira: UM! ER. SINGLE! YEAH!**  
**Takeshi: OH~ Which relationship?**  
**Koru: ...Shut up.**  
**Yami: Single? Why do I need to date?**


End file.
